The Creation of Six Siblings
by wenjing10
Summary: Seeing the Shane Gang enjoys spending time with their siblings, Tad really wants a sibling like them. His father Dr. Schnee knows it and creates the Schnee Sextuplets for Tad! However, these seemingly normal kids are more than what they seem to be... and so do their destiny.
1. Chapter 1

So this is the story about the Schnee Sextuplets, since they are mentioned in some stories. They belong to FoxyKhai0209. They are inspired by The Powerpuff Girls.

Enjoy the first chapter!

* * *

Outside of the Shane Hideout, Eli and his gang are having fun with their younger siblings. Roza, Nate, and Tad are watching them. Roza said, "Look at them. They are having fun with each other." Nate agrees with her. Tad, on the other hand, feels slightly jealous.

 _Look at them. They have siblings while I don't... I am just the only child of Dr. Schnee. I really want a sibling but I never have one before..._ Tad thinks as he feels very jealous about it.

"Tad? Tad!" Roza calls his name, which snaps Tad out of his thoughts.

"What's wrong, Tad?" Roza asks. She notices the sad expression upon his face.

"I'm fine," Tad replies. "I was just... a bit jealous of our teammates' siblings. Because... I never have a sibling before. I am the only child to my dad."

"I feel the same way but it's fine for me that I don't have siblings," Nate says to Tad. Though Tad really wants a sibling.

* * *

Meanwhile at Schnee Headquarter, Dr. Schnee, formerly known as Dr. Blakk, is in his lab as he is doing something. Everybody knows that nobody should disturb him while he's in his lab.

Dr. Schnee is planning to create a sibling for his son, Tad. He has been noticing his son's expressions. He sees his son's sadness and jealously about Eli and his gang having siblings. So he decides to create a sibling for Tad to make him happy. He gather all of the ingredients.

Dr. Schnee pours sugar, spice, and everything nice into the mixing bowl. He stirs the ingredients. Suddenly, he accidentally breaks a mysterious chemical right next to him and the mixture bowl. The mysterious chemical's liquid spills into the mixture bowl. It starts to become bubbly and it shakes violently! Dr. Schnee knows it's going to explode! He quickly runs just as it explodes!

The explosion startles Dr. Schnee's employees when they hear that! "What was that?!" Bill asked. He is the leader of the Genus Gang. He was formerly named Billy who is the former leader of the Hooligang.

"It was an explosion... coming Dr. Schnee lab!" Nicholas answered. He is formerly named El Diablos Nacho and a Darkbane. He is now a real human man.

They all rush to the lab that Dr. Schnee is in. When they enter the lab, it is filled with black smoke. Oscosh Kalow, formerly named Quintin Kalowski, shoots his Tormato. It blows all the smoke away. As the smoke clears away from the lab, they see Dr. Schnee unconscious on the floor.

They all rush to his side. Barry, formerly named Blite, wakes him up. Dr. Schnee wakes up and lets out a groan of pain.

"Are you alright?" Bill questions him.

"I'm okay," Dr. Schnee replies.

Then, he looks towards the experiment that has exploded and to his shock... he sees six little children: three boys and three girls.

The first boy has red short hair. His hairstyle is similar to Tad's hairstyle. He has blue eyes and pale skin. He wears a red t-shirt base layer, a pale red vest over his t-shirt base layer, red wristband on his left wrist, black damage jeans, and red and white sneakers.

The second boy has blonde short hair, blue eyes, and pale skin. He wears a blue shirt base layer, a light blue jacket over his shirt base layer, two pale blue wristbands on both of his wrists, white damage jeans, and blue and white sneakers.

The third boy has brown shoulder-length hair, blue eyes, and pale skin. He wears a green t-shirt base layer, bright green vest over his t-shirt base layer, pale green collar around his neck, gray damage jeans, and green and white sneakers.

The first girl has long black waist-length hair, green eyes, and pale skin. She wears a pink and white camisole base layer, a pink hooded jacket over her camisole base layer that is half zipped, white mini-skirt, a pink flower hairclip on the left side of her head, and pink flower-trimmed wedge sandals.

The second girl has short purple bob hair, green eyes, and pale skin. She wears a purple blouse base layer, pale purple cardigan over her blouse base layer, purple wristband on her right wrist, violet hairband on her head, white short pants, and pale purple strap-trimmed platform shoes.

The third girl has orange shoulder-length hair that is tied into twin pigtails with two pale orange ribbons, green eyes, and pale skin. She wears an orange t-shirt base layer, an orange butterfly necklace around her neck, a pale orange jacket over her t-shirt base layer, black short-jeans, and orange sandals.

Dr. Schnee's employees look at what Dr. Schnee is seeing. They, too, see the six little children. "Who are those six little children?" Bill asks Dr. Schnee.

Dr. Schnee did not answer his question as he slowly walks towards the six little children. When he is in front of them, the red-haired boy greets him by saying, "Hi."

"Hello," Dr. Schnee greets back.

"What is your name, sir?" the red-haired boy asks.

"My name is Dr. Thaddius Schnee," Dr. Schnee introduces himself to the boy and the other five children.

"Hello, Dr. Thaddius Schnee. It is very nice to meet you," the six little children say all together.

Dr. Schnee's employees are stunned. "It is nice to meet you too," Dr. Schnee says to the six little children. Then, he realizes something. "What're your names?" he asks them.

"Well, you made us. So shouldn't you name us too?" the black-haired girl questions.

Dr. Schnee never knows that and he doesn't know what to name them. So he decides to send a message to the Shane Gang.

* * *

Back at the Shane Hideout, the Shane Gang and their siblings, including Roza, Nate and Tad are relaxing in the living room. Then, Roza announces, "Incoming message."

"What is the message, Roza? Who is it from?" Eli asks.

"The message is from Dr. Schnee," Roza answers and reads his message. "Dr. Schnee's message says... Please come to my headquarter. There is something I am going to show you, including my son."

"Why my father wants me and my team to go to his HQ?" Tad wonders.

Eli shrugs and says, "Let's find out then."

With that, they go to Schnee HQ. A few minutes later, they arrive Schnee HQ. Though, Schnee HQ used to be the original one since it has exploded after Tad tried to take over Slugterra. However, now it is rebuilt and become a new one. The Schnee HQ's wall colours are now white and blue aside the original wall colors that were black and red.

The Shane Gang enters Dr. Schnee's office and there, they see Dr. Schnee, his employees, and six little children.

"Dad, why you call me and my team to come here?" Tad asks Dr. Schnee.

"And who are those six little children?" Kord adds.

"These six little children are my creations and I made them for Tad as his new siblings," Dr. Schnee explains. The Shane Gang are shocked and surprised by Dr. Schnee's explanation.

"Really?! Thank you, dad!" Tad is overjoyed and hugs his father while thanking him.

"That is your son?" The brown-haired boy asks Dr. Schnee. "What is his name?" He turns his gaze to the Shane Gang. "Who are they?"

"Yes, this is Tad, my son and your older brother," Dr. Schnee introduces Tad to the six children. He turns to the Shane Gang. "That's Eli Shane, the protector of The 99 Caverns. The big blue guy is Kord, a Cave Troll. The red-haired girl is Trixie. The short one is Pronto, he is a Molenoid. That is John, Roza and Nate." He turns to the siblings of the Shane Gang. "That's Sapphire, Eli's younger sister. Those are Kord's siblings, Mason, Patrice, Orleans and Remy. The twin sisters are Zoey and Zara, John's siblings. The three boys are Louis, Kurt and Ren, Trixie's siblings. Those are Pronto's siblings, Charlotte, Ayane, Xander, Yair and Zeno."

"Nice to meet you all," the six little children greet them and are pleased to meet them.

"What are their names, dad?" Tad asks his father.

"I don't know their names yet as I haven't name them yet," Dr. Schnee answers.

"How about I name them?" Tad suggests. He names the red-haired boy Terry, the black-haired girl Isla, the blonde-haired boy Derek, the purple-haired girl Blair, the brown-haired boy Rudy, and the orange-haired girl Ashley. The six children like their new names.

"They looked so cute and normal little kids," Trixie compliments.

Eli agrees with her and then makes an idea. "Dr. Schnee, is it okay if we take the six little children to learn about Slugterra, The 99 Caverns, and Slugs?" The Shane questions.

"That's a great idea, Eli. Since my creations do not know all about Slugterra, The 99 Caverns, and Slugs. Just don't lose them, okay?" Dr. Schnee replies.

"Of course," Eli says.

With that, they take the Schnee Sextuplets to have a tour about Slugterra, The 99 Caverns, and Slugs.


	2. Chapter 2

So this is the second chapter. The Schnee Sextuplets are on a tour. Enjoy!

* * *

The Shane Gang brings the Schnee Sextuplets for a tour around Slugterra. "Tad, why would your father create siblings for you?" Eli asks him.

"Well... I was a bit jealous of you guys. Because... I never have siblings before," Tad explains.

"Well... Wen Jing is an only child too," Eli says.

"Who's Wen Jing?" Rudy asks.

"She's a friend of us," John answers.

"I see. Where is she?" Ashley questions.

"In the Eastern Caverns with Junjie," Nate replies.

"What is an Eastern Caverns? And who is Junjie?" The Schnee Sextuplets ask.

"Uh... it's another set of caverns... and Junjie is the Eastern Champion... with Wen Jing," Eli explains.

"Oohh~" The Schnee Sextuplets are interested.

"Oh boy..." Trixie sighs. She likes their interested looks.

"It is a very interesting cavern," Terry says.

"It is, to be honest!" Tad agrees.

"Do you been other distance caverns?" Rudy asks the Shane Gang.

"Yes, Marinatopia and Belliggera," Eli responds.

"Wow," The Schnee Sextuplets are amazed.

"Yes, we will explain later," Eli says.

"Can we visit The Eastern Caverns? Please?" Ashley pleads.

"Well... first, you need to know about The 99 Caverns," Eli tells her.

"The 99 Caverns?" Terry is surprised.

"Which is right here..." Eli adds.

When the sight of the caverns appears, the Schnee Sextuplets are amazed by its beauty. "Wow! This cavern is awesome!" Derek exclaims.

"It is!" Kord agrees.

"Um..." Ashley just sighs.

"What is it, Ashley?" Tad asks her, feeling a little worried about her.

"Nothing. Just amazed," Ashley replies and pulls a shy smile. Tad chuckles.

Isla notices a Slicksilver slug hopping around. "Hey, what's that?" Isla questions as she approaches the slug. The Slicksilver sees her and hops onto her palm.

"That's a Slicksilver slug," Eli says.

"It looks so cute~" Isla compliments.

"Uh... why The 99 Caverns have gross slugs?" Rudy asks in disgust.

"The slugs are the key to everything in Slugterra or The 99 Caverns right here," Eli explains.

"I see. But why they are the key?" Terry questions.

"Yeah, it's not like they can use to open doors," Blair says.

"The Slug Energy is what makes everything alive. And the slugs have the strongest Slug Energy. Without them, nothing will survive," Trixie adds.

"I see. But what can they do?" Derek asks.

"Well, different slugs can do different things," Kord answers.

"This slug is a magnet slug. Let me show you," Eli says. He gets the Slicksilver's approval and loads it into his blaster. He fires it and it reaches velocity. Using its tail, it creates a magnet field and attracts Pronto's blaster from him. It flies to Kord and releases the blaster to him. It finally returns to Eli and turns back to its protoform.

"Woah~" the Schnee Sextuplets are awed to see it.

"Yup," Eli blurts out.

"That is so COOL!" Rudy shouts happily. He changes his mind about the slugs being "gross".

"Yes, they are cool," Tad agrees.

"Are there any more of them? Different type of slugs?" Blair questions.

"Yes, plenty of it!" Trixie answers excitedly.

Blair notices Burpy standing on Eli's right shoulder. "What's that?" she asks as she points at Burpy.

"This is Burpy. He is an Infurnus," Eli introduces.

"What can he do?" Blair is curious.

"Watch," Eli responds as he loads Burpy into his blaster. Then, Burpy is shot and transforms into a phoenix-dragon hybrid. The Schnee Sextuplets are once again awed to see that.

To make things more interesting, Eli proceeds to use Slug Fu on Burpy. Burpy moves as Eli commands. "WOW!" The Schnee Sextuplets exclaim.

"That is called Slug Fu," Kord explains.

Burpy flies back to Eli and turns back to his protoform. He lands onto Eli's shoulders.

"I learn it from Junjie," Eli says.

"And there are more slugs!" Kord exclaims. He shoots his Rammstone, Bludgeon and he becomes a red ram with blue horns and fists. Bludgeon rams onto a mushroom trunk, snapping it into half! The Schnee Sextuplets are surprised!

"That is Bludgeon, a Rammstone," Kord says proudly.

Trixie fires her Tormato, Bluster. After reaching velocity, he creates a tornado which is strong enough to stop Bludgeon from moving forward and force him to turn back into protoform.

"That's Bluster, a Tormato," Trixie adds about her favourite slug.

"Now, watch this!" Pronto shouts and inserts his Flatulorhinkus, Stinky into his blaster. "Eat my stank!" He shoots Stinky towards the surroundings. Stinky transforms into a purple salamander and hits some plants. The flower wilt due to the foul gas produced by Stinky.

"That is my Flatulorhinkus, Stinky!" Pronto announces it proudly.

John chuckles. "Loki," he calls out his Thugglet slug. Using his illusion abilities, he turns himself into Burpy, Bludgeon, Bluster, Stinky, and finally back to himself. The Schnee Sextuplets are amazed by his abilities.

"This is Loki, a Thugglet slug. He has illusion abilities," John explains.

Tad chuckles. "Show you what you got, girl," he tells Pieper. He shoots her and she transforms into a creature similar to a bat or dragon with the head of a Pterodactyl or Parasaurolophus. She emits a power sonic blast and snaps a mushroom trunk into half!

"Way a go, Pieper!" Tad cheers.

"They are so cool!" the Schnee Sextuplets cheer out loud!

"I know right?" Kord questions happily.

"This is so cool! I wanna be... um... whatever you call it," Rudy stammers as he doesn't know about Slugslingers.

"We are slugslingers," Eli explains.

"Slugslingers?" Terry is new to this word, and so do his siblings.

"Yes, the slugs are our friends and they help us to fight," Trixie adds.

"Wow~" Ashley is amazed.

"Yup. Cool, right?" John asks them.

"Yup! Oh, um... can we go to The Eastern Caverns, now, please?" Blair questions.

"You really want to?" Eli asks them for confirmation.

"Well, we are going there, anyway," Kord says.

"But it is very faraway," Tad adds.

"Yes, please," The Schnee Sextuplets reply together.

"Okay then," Eli says.

"But how do we get there?" Terry asks.

Eli responds by taking out his Magical Scepter.

"What's that? A magical wand?" Isla asks when she first sees the scepter.

"This is the Magical Scepter," Eli answers.

"What does it do?" Terry questions.

"It can do anything with magic," Eli explains.

"Magic? It is for fairy tales?" Terry is skeptical.

"Well, Marinatopia is filled with magic. We got this from there. It is a mythical and magical cavern," Eli explains.

"Oohh~" The Schnee Sextuplets are impressed.

"Are you ready?" Eli asks everyone. Everyone nods as they are ready. With that, Eli swings the scepter. A shimmering bright blue of magic surrounds them and within seconds, they disappear in a flash of magic.

They reappear in Peach Blossom Spring Cavern, the capital of The Eastern Caverns. The Schnee Sextuplets are awed to see the beautiful cavern.

"Welcome to Peach Blossom Spring Cavern," Kord introduces.

"Wow, this place is so... peaceful," Rudy remarks.

"Yes, it is," John agrees.

Terry and his five siblings see a huge palace-like house before them. "Who lives in there, brother?" Derek asks Tad.

"That's the home of the Protectors of the Eastern Caverns, Junjie and Wen Jing," Tad answers.

"They are your allies, right?" Terry guesses.

"Yeah. They are our good friends," Eli replies.

The Shane Gang and their siblings arrive Junjie's home. They see Junjie and I. Khai and her teammates in Team KHEI are there too. Team JSMN, Xiu Juan, Mitsumi, Guang Guo, Jie, Jia, Empress Megumi, Team Phoenix, Master Minami Kaido, Master Lian, and Hamengku are in front of Junjie's house, talking to each other. Ilys notices the Shane Gang's presence.

"Hey, everyone! We got new members!" Eli greets us.

"Who are the new members?" Khai questions.

Tad shows his six little siblings. "These are my siblings! They are Terry, Isla, Derek, Blair, Rudy and Ashley," he introduces them to us.

Falcon, now the member of Team KHEI, is surprised to see Tad's siblings. "But Tad, you never have siblings before," he tells the son of Dr. Schnee.

"Well... my father made them," Tad explains. We are a bit surprised.

"How does he do that?" Empress Megumi asks.

Tad just shrugs. "It's science," he replies.

"He actually knows artificial reproduction? Strange..." I blurt out.

Jie and Jia come up to the Schnee Sextuplets and greet them nicely. They greet them back.

"Wow. This place is awesome," Terry compliments.

"Yes, before that, it was the dangerous zone in the Eastern Caverns," I say, which make Terry and his five siblings confuse.

"It was where the Emperor resides," Junjie explains.

"Who's the Emperor, dude?" Rudy asks.

"He is a heartless monster, but he's gone now. We worked together to defeat him," I explain.

"Wow... that old man is so bad..." Ashley blurts out.

"Duh, he made all of us suffered," Hamengku says.

"Hey, Eli, can we play with Terry and his five siblings?" Sapphire asks her older brother.

"Of course. Just play with them nicely and don't go rough on them. Since they were created just now, not long ago," Eli answers.

Sapphire nods in understanding. "Junjie, can we play with our friends?" Jie and Jia ask their older brother.

Junjie chuckles and says, "Why not?"

Jie and Jia smile at their older brother and join their friends.

"Wait... did you just say that they were created just now?" I ask Eli in shock.

"Yes, why?" Eli replies.

"That's not what artificial reproduction does..." I am shocked.

Sapphire and her friends play a lot of games. The Schnee Sextuplets, on the other hand, are confused about the games they play.

"Alright, friends! We are going to play tag!" Sapphire tells her friends. The tag makes Terry and his five siblings even more confused.

"Okay, I am it!" Sapphire announces. She chases after her friends to tag one of them.

"I think she is infected," Isla claims.

"Maybe she's a freak?" Rudy wonders.

"Tag! You're it!" Sapphire tags Ren and he is it.

Then, Ren tags Ashley. "Tag! You're it!" he shouts playfully.

"Oh no! I am infected!" Ashley exclaims.

I giggle when I hear that. It reminds me of my Aunt Swien who is greatly concerned about outside germs on me and other family members.

Sapphire come up the Schnee Sextuplets. "What's wrong?" she asks.

"I am infected..." Ashley replies.

"It is just a game," Louis says, which makes Ashley a bit surprised that it is actually part of the games too.

"How does it work?" Derek asks.

Mason explains about tag. "Kurt, tell Ashley to tag you," he tells Kurt.

"Tag me, Ashley," Kurt tells Ashley.

Ashley is a bit hesitated. "It's okay," Kurt assures her.

So Ashley tags Kurt by touching his outstretched hand. "Okay, I am it," Kurt explains and then he tags Rudy by the shoulder. "Now I touch you, and you are it!" Kurt tells Rudy.

Sapphire and friends quickly run off. Rudy excitingly says, "Awesome, I'm it! What'll I do, what'll I do?!"

Remy half-shouts at him saying, "Just tag someone else! And they're it!"

Rudy looks at his five siblings with a smirk. Terry and his four siblings look at each other uneasily, then back at Rudy. Nervous smiles are planted on their faces.

Then run off slowly, as Rudy breaks into a big smile and pursues them. Terry and his four siblings giggle as they run. Tad looks at them and smiles as they play with each other.

Looking back, Terry sees his brother Rudy catching up to him and his four siblings. "Time to put it into overdrive, guys!" Terry says.

After he says that, he and his four siblings speed up as they quickly pass by us. Rudy notices it and he speeds up too. We are surprised to see them getting a bit faster.

Terry and his four siblings look back and see their brother catching up. They again increase their speed. Their eyes clench shut in concentration. Rudy does the same as he speeds up, trying to catch them! Terry and his four siblings run even faster than before! We are very surprised to see their incredible speed!

Rudy sees his five siblings are faster than him so he increases his speed, which makes something unexpected happen. Rudy unleashes a powerful superhuman speed as he races forward, leaving a flame of trail behind him! We are all shocked to see that!

Ashley, who is blissfully unaware of her brother's proximity, is caught by surprise as Rudy gives her a full-force shove, sending her careening out of control! Rudy yells, "Tag! Yooooooouuuuuu're IT!"

Accentuating his last word, Ashley is sent grinding into the ground! She's heading towards us and we quickly move out of the way as Ashley crashes right in front of Junjie's house, leaving a huge hole! We are shocked and horrified to see what just happened!

Suddenly, Ashley comes bursting out of the roof, showing her flight ability! "I'm gonna tag you guys now!" Ashley announces as she will tag her siblings.

Terry and his four siblings narrowly move away as Ashley slams into the ground, creating a dust cloud and a large crater! As she slowly pops her head out of the hole, her siblings are good ten yards away, standing straight and looking at their deposed sister.

Rudy taunts Ashley, saying, "Haha! You missed us!"

Ashley stands there pensively for a moment, then turns around to face her siblings. She quickly dashes towards them but they fly away quickly just as Ashley smashes into a nearby house. Luckily nobody is home.

As they fly and dash around, they cause destruction across the caverns along the way. We stand there, utterly stunned and shocked.

"I... I didn't know they have powers!" Tad speaks up first.

"Did your father know?" I ask him. Tad shakes his head. "Call your father! Everyone! We have to chase them!"

Suddenly, an explosion is heard. It is caused by the Sextuplets. "What was that?!" Pronto asks.

"Aaaahhh! Six children with freakish powers!" a man screams.

"Oh no!" Trixie is worried.

"We gotta stop them before they do something bad!" Eli shouts. We nod in agreement.

Terry and his five siblings are now flying across different caverns. As they play tag, they start to damage everything! Terry is it and he is trying to fly, chasing his siblings as they are in high speed. Their flying speed scatters glasses, mecha-beasts and rubbish across the road. Eli, Junjie and Khai ride on their Infurnuses while the rest of us ride on our Hoverbugs because they are faster than our mecha-beasts.

"Oh, man! They are so fast!" Kord exclaim.

"We will never catch them!" Trixie shouts.

We see Terry who is running extremely fast, leaving a trail of damaged roads behind him! "Faster, Aoxiang!" I tell my Hoverbug.

All of the sudden, Ashley, Blair and Derek fly by us, which cause a powerful gust of wind. We are startled by it and almost fall!

"Chase them!" I command.

"Can't catch me!" Blair teases as she flies very fast.

I shoot my Flaringo, Huohuo and use Slug Fu on him to chase Blair. However, Blair is too fast as she skips a building's roof and damages it!

"I'm gonna get ya!" Terry shouts as he is chasing after Ashley.

Suddenly, a wall of crystals are formed in front of Terry! "Whoa!" Terry stops running. The crystals then grow and trap him inside!

"Hey! What gives?! We're middle of a tag game!" he groans.

It turns out that the crystals are created by Kun Zhen. However, Terry breaks through the crystal wall using his punch! "What the-" Kun Zhen is shocked.

Terry runs off again to tag his siblings. "Did he just... punch through my crystal wall?!" Kun Zhen screams.

Terry is running extremely fast and spots Ashley flying by him. He flies and follows her. "Tag! You're it!" he touches her feet and flies away.

"Again?!" Ashley cries in annoyance and changes her direction. Her blast causes more windows to be scatter into pieces!

"He broke through my crystal wall with a punch!" Kun Zhen reports to me.

"They are too fast! We can't catch up!" Wei Cheng says. He tries to track them down but they are indeed too fast to follow.

"Then how are supposed to slow them down?" Dong Song questions.

"Paralyze them with electricity?" Suxiong Jian suggests.

"If we can get the shot," Zhong Fen says. "Let's try!"

We continue the chase and try to catch up with them. Ashley is flying extremely fast as she tries to tag Derek. "Stop!" I yell.

"Man! They're so fast!" Yong Gang comments.

"There's no way we can catch up!" Hai Chang shouts.

Derek smashes through a building while flying! Ashley follows behind. "They are such troublemakers!" Eara says.

"This game must be stopped!" Kun Zhen announces.

"Haha! Can't catch me!" Derek teases as he is flying very fast.

Ashley stops and has an idea. She takes another road as a shortcut. As she runs using her superhuman speed, the trail on the road splits into half, leaving a flaming trail behind. Hai Chang uses his water power to put out the flaming trails.

Ashley stops and sees Derek is coming close to her. Derek spots Ashley and his feet lands on the road hard, producing smoke as he tries to break. He manages to stop right in front of Ashley.

"Tag! You're it!" Ashley touches his hand and flies up with her siblings. She blows a raspberry at him.

Derek stands there for a while and suddenly, he blasts himself to the sky, leaving a large crater on the ground that he once stood! Suxiong Jian, who is at a corner, almost sends his electric ball to Derek but misses because Derek is too fast.

"There has to be a way to stop them!" Tad says frantically.

"Can you convince them?" I ask him.

"I would but they are having too much fun playing tag!" Tad explains.

"Then we just need to destroy them!" Rong Chun suggests and begins to control the plants to attack. She makes the vines move and commands them to try to tie up the Schnee Sextuplets. However, their incredible speed is no match against the plants. Moreover, their running speed is strong enough to tear the vines apart!

"What?! No, they're my siblings! They were created by my father!" Tad defends as he tries to stop Rong Chun.

"Your father?! Who used to be evil? What if he created them to destroy the world like right now?!" Rong Chun argues.

All of the sudden, Isla flies by us! A massive gust of wind is produced, blowing us away! We all fall down! Ilys quickly takes out her Magical Scepter and summons a huge pillow below us. We land on top of it safely. "I HATE THIS!" Rong screams in rage.

Meanwhile, Derek tries to find his siblings but he seems to have lost sight of them. He stops running for a while. He uses his superhuman hearing to listen for their voices. He hears his sister, Isla in the West. "I found you~" Derek smirks.

He runs off in full speed to follow Isla's voice. Isla is flying freely as she giggles. "I will get you!" Derek says in determination.

Isla keeps up her flight speed while Derek follows her as fast as he can. He suddenly runs through a house! And then a few more!

We hear the crash sounds. "What was that!?" Haru exclaims.

We see Isla flies by us and Derek is chasing her. "We really need to stop them!" Elke tells us.

A Shadow Clan comes up to Junjie and speaks to him. "What is it?" I ask Junjie.

"He... is definitely unhappy about the siblings," Junjie translates.

Derek manages to catch up on Isla and tags her! "Tag! You're it!" Derek touches her head and flies away.

Isla is unhappy to be it so she unleashes a sound wave when she uses full speed in her flight! The sonic boom roars across The Eastern Caverns.

"Now what?!" Tad is frustrated that he cannot stop them.

"Tad! You have to stop them!" Eli tells him.

"But how? They are too busy in their game! They are too fast!" Tad explains.

"And where are they now?" Ilys asks.

Meanwhile, Isla is flying across the caverns. She stops for a while in the caverns with some tall buildings. Using her superhuman hearing, she hears Blair's giggles as she flies around the caverns. Isla sees the bright windows of the buildings. They are like mirrors.

Isla gets an idea. Using her superhuman sight, she stares closely at the windows and spots Blair flying around the caverns. "Gotcha!" Isla smirks.

Isla takes the shortest distance to catch Blair. Her super speed causes windows to be scattered. Vehicles and rubbish are carried away along the path. Vehicles are thrown to the windows and break them.

Isla manages to rush to Blair's path. She flies towards Blair in full speed. "Tag! You're it!" Isla touches Blair's head as she flies pass her.

Blair is shocked and displease that she is tagged. She spots Rudy flying on the sky. She smirks and decides to tag him. She flies towards him with full speed. Along the way, she damages some buildings by flying towards them!

When Rudy sees Blair is following him, he flies across the dense buildings around the caverns to avoid her. Blair, not willing to lose track, flies through all of the buildings that are blocking her way! She even flies through the Technician's Factory and Drucilla's right arm is broken by her!

Sounds of explosions and crashes catch our attention and we rush towards the source of the sounds. We are completely shocked at the damage of the buildings! They all have big holes that look like something – or someone crashes through them! Fires burn everything and everyone is screaming for help.

At the far side, we see Blair is flying close to Rudy, who thinks that he has lost her. Rudy is taken by surprise when an explosion is formed behind him! He cannot outrun from Blair. "Tag! You're it!" Blair announces when she touches his shoulders!

Rudy growls as he is tagged twice. He flies towards his siblings to tag them.

"There has to be a way to stop them! They are causing chaos to The Eastern Caverns!" Junjie shouts.

"Their destruction was worse than the Emperor did!" Eli adds.

Khai thinks hard on how to stop the Schnee Sextuplets. Then, an idea pops out of her mind.

Terry and his siblings continue playing the game of tag, causing even more damage to The Eastern Caverns. All of the sudden, they feel their bodies have frozen and they are unable to move.

"What is going on?" Rudy asks.

It turns out Khai has used a spell to freeze them, preventing them from moving.

"You did! You stopped them!" Ha-Chan cheers.

"A brilliant idea, Khai! You use a spell to freeze them, preventing them from moving!" Elke adds.

"You know, you should have used the spell in the first place," I blurt out.

"Sorry, I didn't think about it," Khai confesses. She then brings the Schnee Sextuplets to us and undoes the spell.

"Why do you interrupted our favourite game?" Ashley questions.

"That is enough game today," Tad quickly says to his six siblings.

We all quickly head to Peach Blossom Spring Cavern to have a very long chat with Dr. Schnee.


	3. Chapter 3

Okay, finally, third chapter. I know some of you would be wondering why the Schnee Sextuplets don't know that they are causing destruction. You see, they are just born and as kids, they are pretty individualistic, which means they tend to care themselves more. They haven't learned much about the people's expected behavior in society, hence, they got into a very big trouble.

Anyway, enjoy this chapter.

UPDATE: FoxyKhai0209 and I have decided to change Joon into Lincoln Lestat. We decided to kill him off in a story before the Emperor is defeated.

* * *

In a dark hidden place, Lincoln Lestat, the assistant of Joon, witnesses the destruction of The Eastern Caverns. He is shocked by it as it is greater than the destruction caused by The Emperor and The Dark Slinger. He decides to find who is the culprit. When he finds it, he is even more shocked to find that the culprits are children with superpowers – the Schnee Sextuplets!

He suddenly senses a huge wave of negative chi coming towards him as he is able to absorb them into a special box. He realizes that the negative energy comes from the people of The Eastern Caverns. They are filled with fear, anger and hatred towards the Schnee Sextuplets for destroying their home. All of the sudden, Lincoln gets an idea.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Peach Blossom Spring Cavern, we are in Junjie's house. Tad contacts his father using a tablet while the rest of us keep an eye on the Schnee Sextuplets.

"Hey, why do you look very much like Tad?" Terry questions Falcon.

"I am Tad's doppelganger. That's why we lookalike each other as if we were twins," Falcon says.

Then, Dr. Schnee answers the call. He asked, "Yes? Is there something wrong?"

"Dad! You gonna come to Peach Blossom Spring Cavern now! The Eastern Caverns is almost destroyed! By my siblings! I don't know what happened but they were just playing tag with the siblings of the Shane Gang. They were having fun and then suddenly they have superpowers! They have super speed, they can fly, they have super strength, and... and... a lot! They were having so much fun in the game of tag that they destroyed The Eastern Caverns while playing tag! We tried to stop them but it was no used until Khai used a magic spell to freeze them. And now everyone in The Eastern Caverns is mad at them! And..." Tad quickly explains about what has happened to The Eastern Caverns but he speaks too fast.

"Woah, slow down, son!" Dr. Schnee tells his son. "I cannot understand you when you speak too fast."

Tad takes a deep breath and explains about The Eastern Caverns' destruction caused by the Schnee Sextuplets clearly, "Dad, the siblings you created for me... have superpowers. They were playing tag with the siblings of the Shane Gang when suddenly they unleashed their superpowers. They were having too much fun in tag that they... destroyed The Eastern Caverns..."

Dr. Schnee becomes extremely shocked when he hears about it. "And how come they have superpowers?" I ask him.

"How could this be..." Dr. Schnee thinks and then realization hits him. "Oh no..."

"What is it, dad?" Tad asks.

"I think... I accidentally added something while creating them..." Dr. Schnee blurts out.

"What is it?" Eli questions.

"Tell us, Dr. Schnee," I demand him.

"I added a chemical called... Chemical Y," Dr. Schnee answers.

"Chemical Y? What's that?" I am puzzled.

"Chemical Y is a chemical that I made. It takes months to finish it. And... it can give anyone superpowers," he explains.

"What?! Is it radioactive?!" I exclaim.

"Well...uh... I haven't tested it yet," he says.

"So... what really happened when you were creating them?"

"It... caused an explosion and they are born."

"And... that gives them superpowers?"

"I guess. I thought they are just normal kids. But I never knew that they have powers."

"Oh no... look... because of their newfound powers that they obtained while they are playing, they destroyed The Eastern Caverns."

"Oh my... for real?"

"See for yourself," Wei Cheng shows everyone, including the Schnee Sextuplets and Dr. Schnee the video of the destruction.

"Oh..." the Schnee Sextuplets are stunned.

"My goodness! Who recorded that video?" Dr. Schnee questions.

"I did," Wei Cheng answers.

"Yes! Now you all know that you are all monsters!" Rong Chun yells at them.

"Hey! We are not monsters!" Rudy defends.

"Well, then why you all destroyed The Eastern Caverns?!" Rong Chun argues with him.

"Stop it, Rong! They are just little kids!" Kun Zhen shouts.

"But they were ones destroyed our caverns!" Rong states.

"Look, Annie once froze The Eastern Caverns because she could not control her powers. They are the same too. When you get a power that you never have before, you need to practice it, train yourself, master it, so you can use it for good purposes, and not to cause damage. It is normal to lose control in the first place because superheroes are not born, they are trained, just like slugslingers," I explain.

My sentence makes Khai to have an idea. "Tad, Dr. Schnee, the Schnee Sextuplets should learn to control their powers in the Crystal School for Gifted Youngster," she tells them.

"School? What's that?" Terry and his five siblings are curious about the word "school" that Khai mentions.

"The Crystal School for Gifted Youngster can help other children to learn to control their gifted powers," Haru explains to them.

"The Schnee Sextuplets will enroll there in order to keep their powers in control," Elke adds.

"Terry and his five siblings will be staying in the Crystal School for Gifted Youngster for three months," Ilys also adds.

"So Tad and Dr. Schnee, are you willing to take the Schnee Sextuplets to school?" Xia asks them. They agree with that.

"They will be taken care by the teachers in the Crystal School for Gifted Youngster," Yamu says.

"Surely Terry and his five siblings will make new friends there," Zak adds.

Then, Khai tells everyone, "The Schnee Sextuplets will be schooled at the Crystal School for Gifted Youngster. Also... when children are born or created are the sign of specialness. Give them a little more time to understand them and their powers."

Her words surprises everyone, including me. Rong Chun, on the other hand, hesitates. Junjie said, "That's good. And quickly, before the anger mob comes here." Khai and her team nod in understanding.

Tad gives his Schnee Sextuplets a hug. "Be good at school and don't use any of your powers that may cause trouble," Tad tells them. The Schnee Sextuplets nod in understanding.

With that, Khai takes out her Magical Scepter. With a swing, pink shimmering sparkles appear around her, her team and the Schnee Sextuplets. Then, they disappear in a flash of magic as they teleport away.

When they disappear, the angry mob arrives. We go outside to face them. "Greetings, Eastern Champions," a person who wears a formal black and white suit greets Junjie and I.

"Who are you?" Junjie asks.

"He's a lawyer, Junjie," I answer.

"Oh, so... what seems to be the problem?" Junjie asks him calmly.

"You know the problem, Eastern Champion. The six children with superpowers have destroyed The Eastern Caverns, and I am representing the people of The Eastern Caverns to express their complaints," he explains.

The angry mob are furious and they tell us about their injuries and damages to their property – all caused by the Schnee Sextuplets. Some are fearful and shocked, and they also complain about it. Kord is shocked when he sees his girlfriend has a broken right arm.

"Dru! What happened to your arm?" he asks her.

"Some girl crashed into my factory and broke my arm!" Drucilla answers.

"Yes, a purple-haired flying girl!" her uncle adds.

"Oh, no... are you alright?" Kord asks her.

"No, I am not alright!" Drucilla yells.

"Woah, calm down, calm down..." Kord says to her.

"Gosh! Those freaks! One of them ran by me and I was blown away!" Swick exclaims. He was blown away when Terry ran by him. He is alright, but he is still shocked and terrified.

"No! They are not freaks!" Kun Zhen defends.

"And how could you tell?!"

"They are just kids who just discovered their powers!"

"You mean those six freakish kids?"

"Yes, but they are not freaks!"

"Those kids are monsters!" Holt yells.

"Ugh... scary..." Sleade mutters.

"They are not! They just need to learn to control their powers!" Tad argues.

"But what if they can't?" a man asks him.

"They could harm our family!" a woman says.

"And our children!" another woman says.

"They need to be destroyed!" another man suggests, and the angry mob agrees with him.

"People, people, please! Calm down!" Junjie tries to calm them down. "I know they have caused a lot of trouble, but they didn't know they have powers."

"We have sent them away to a school, so they can learn to control their powers," Eli explains.

"Don't worry, Jie and Jia can restore the damage," Ja Jung says.

Jie and Jia nod. They create a light ball between their hands. Then, they throw them up to the sky. The light balls spread into sparkles as they rain down. All the sparkles restore The Eastern Caverns, turning everything back to normal.

"Okay, they have restored the caverns. Is this enough to pay you all back?" I question the people.

"Yeah, but what about those freak children?!" a man asks.

"They won't come back, right?" a woman carrying her child asks in fear.

"If they do, we will capture them and kill them!" another man yells.

"They are monsters and we don't want them!" another woman yelps.

The mob becomes angry again and they want the Schnee Sextuplets to be gone forever!

"Well, it seems that your judgment is not enough to satisfy the people of The Eastern Caverns," the lawyer tells Junjie and I. "I'm afraid that they should be... executed."

"Executed?! No! They are my siblings!" Tad pleads.

"The law does not care about feelings, young boy," the lawyer tells Tad.

"But the law is used to satisfy all parties," I say sternly. "I am keeping them alive."

"I am keeping them alive too," Megumi says as she steps in. The angry mob instantly becomes quiet. "If anybody dares to harm the Schnee Sextuplets will receive my punishment with no mercy."

"Yes, yes, your orders, Empress Megumi," the angry mob says and bows to her nervously. "We have no problems here now. We should leave now." They quickly leave us.

The lawyer is shocked to see the angry mob suddenly becomes scared and leaves. He look at us and growls as he leaves.

"Megumi, how did you do that?" I ask her curiously.

"I am an Empress. No one will go against me because... I will crush their bones into dusts if they go against me, my children and my orders," she explains.

"Wait... for real?!" I am shocked by it! Megumi is a very kind woman, but she has a dark side.

"Yes, for real," she answers.

"So... will I end up like that... if...?" I stammer in fear.

"Hey, calm down, dear. I am not going to hurt you. You love my son, you are welcome to my family," she tells me.

"Really?" I ask for confirmation.

"Yes, don't worry," she comforts me.

* * *

Meanwhile, the lawyer enters a dark room. A red flash emits from his body and reveals to be... Lincoln!

"Empress Megumi. Oh, everyone is afraid of Empress Megumi. Why not The Emperor himself?!" he yells furiously. "With the super kids being sent away, I cannot find them and turn them into my weapon of destruction! But on the bright side, the people still hate and fear them. I can absorb all of their negative emotions as energy for my plan..."

He laughs evilly. "Prepare for your doom, Eastern Champions!" he chuckles.

* * *

Later, two months pass by and the Schnee Sextuplets learn many things from the Crystal School for Gifted Youngster. They've been staying in the Crystal School for Gifted Youngster for 2 months now since they have enrolled. Terry and his five siblings make many friends. In the dorm of the Schnee Sextuplets, they gather around for a chat after school.

"The Crystal School for Gifted Youngster is an amazing school," Terry says. "And it helps us to learn about our specialness."

"I know right?" Isla agrees with him.

"I like the Crystal School for Gifted Youngster because I have so many best friends!" Ashley exclaims happily.

"There are some bullies in the Crystal School for Gifted Youngster," Rudy adds.

"You did get into trouble when you beat up the bullies, Rudy," Blair says. "And you were brought to the principle who gave you lectures about rules of no fighting in the Crystal School for Gifted Youngster."

Rudy just huffs and doesn't care at all. Then, Rudy asks, "Hey, where is Derek? He has been gone for a while now."

Suddenly, the door of their dorm burst open as Derek rushes into it with a newspaper in his hand.

"What's wrong, Derek?" Terry asks.

Derek hands the newspaper to Terry. He looks at the newspaper and to his shock... the newspaper tells about six children with freakish powers that caused the destruction of The Eastern Caverns.

"What is it, Terry?" Isla asks.

"The Eastern Caverns dislike us due to our powers after we caused the destruction," Terry explains to his siblings. They are shocked to hear it. Now they blame themselves for creating chaos to The Eastern Caverns.

* * *

Meanwhile in The Eastern Caverns, somewhere faraway from Peach Blossom Spring Cavern, there is a very tall tower where Lincoln resides. He is doing some experiments using a glowing green tube that is called the Ooze. He gets it from Marinatopia's Abandon Factory. He will use it to create his new armies. Soon, The Eastern Caverns will be his...


	4. Chapter 4

UPDATE: FoxyKhai0209 decides to remove the part when she transform into her Black Angel Form. It will be included in another story entitled Marinatopia.

* * *

Back at the Crystal School for Gifted Youngster, the Schnee Sextuplets feel guilty and keep blaming themselves for creating the chaos of The Eastern Caverns. People of the Eastern Caverns hate them and they know that they don't accept them after what they have done due to the tag game.

Meanwhile, in The Eastern Caverns, Lincoln makes his move to conquer the caverns. He has a new army, which contains Mutant Monsters, Mutant Mechanicals and Hybrid Stone Warriors. The ooze that Lincoln has is used to make creatures into mutants and mechanicals to come alive and become robotic monsters! Lincoln also improvises the Emperor's plans on creating Unstoppable Warriors, and creates Hybrid Stone Warriors, which are more powerful than the Unstoppable Warriors! One of their arms have blaster cannons to shoot ghoul slugs, while their other arms have drills.

Lincoln and his army began to strike Peach Blossom Spring Cavern, the capital of The Eastern Caverns. His army speedily spread throughout the caverns, attacking everyone! A gong is heard, informing us that danger has arrived. As Junjie gathers his teammates for the battle, I contact Team Phoenix, Shane Gang and their allies, along with all of the heroes from Marinatopia and other places.

"We need recruitment! The Eastern Caverns is under immense attack!" I send my help message.

With some teleportation spell, the recruited teammates come to help. We give out everything we have, but our effects are fruitless. Lincoln's army is too powerful and our slugs can barely scratch them! During the fight, Lincoln captures Dr. Schnee, takes him to his tower, and forces him to create the Chemical Y for him so he can be unstoppable.

All of Lincoln's army of Mutant Monsters, Mutant Mechanicals and Hybrid Stone Warriors are unstoppable and our slugs have no effect on them at all. "What are we going to do?! They're too powerful and none of our slugs have effect against them!" Tad exclaims.

A huge Mutant Mechanical that looks like a giant gorilla with a huge hammer for its right arm appears out of nowhere! It lifted up its hammer arm and about to smash at us, but we quickly react as we speedily moves out of the way.

Meanwhile, in the Crystal School for Gifted Youngster, the Schnee Sextuplets are in their dorm after their class. Though, they still feel bad after what they did to The Eastern Caverns. Suddenly, Ashley hears the cries of help from the People of The Eastern Caverns.

"Did you guys hear that?" she asks her siblings.

Her siblings hear it too. "Everyone in The Eastern Caverns are in trouble," Isla claimed.

"They need help!" Derek says.

"They don't accept our help and they still hate us a lot!" Rudy huffs angrily.

Just then, they hear their creator's scream, calling for help! The Schnee Sextuplets are extremely shocked to hear that and realize that he's in danger!

"DR. SCHNEE!" they exclaim all together. They fly off through their dorm's window and they are flying straight to The Eastern Caverns in high speed to save him!

Upon arriving The Eastern Caverns, to their horror, they see The Eastern Caverns are being destroyed by Mutant Monsters, Mutant Mechanicals and Hybrid Stone Warriors! Many people of The Eastern Caverns are running for their lives. Hoshi is in the running crowd and she suddenly trips over. Her ankle is twisted. Then, a huge building begins to fall and is falling towards her! Hoshi screams for help, which catches Derek's attention.

Derek searches for the scream and it belongs to Hoshi that she is about to be crushed by the fallen building! He is unwilling to see her getting crushed by it. So he turns around and heads to her. His siblings call out his name but he ignores them as he is trying to save her.

Hoshi thinks it is the end of her life but Derek quickly saves her right before the fallen building crashes onto the ground where Hoshi was! "Derek! You did a great job for saving her!" Terry praised him as he succeeds in saving Hoshi's life. But they really need to find their creator fast.

"Symothy!" Hoshi suddenly exclaims as she points her finger down below. The Schnee Sextuplets look down and see Symothy is on the ground as he is unable to run. A Hybrid Stone Warrior is about to stomp on him! Isla quickly saves him just as the Hybrid Stone Warrior nearly stomps Symothy to death.

"Phew! That was a close one!" Blair says.

Hoshi exclaims again as she points to the left. The Schnee Sextuplets look to the left and see Rong Chun and her two Slug Hounds are overwhelmed by the whole bunch of Hybrid Stone Warriors! Rong Chun uses her plant magic but to no avail. Terry, Blair and Rudy rescue Rong Chun and her Slug Hounds. Rong is extremely surprised to see the Schnee Sextuplets for helping her. She was about to say something but Rudy said, "Shut up and save it!"

They place Hoshi, Symothy, Rong Chun and her Slug Hounds to a safe place. "Stay here until it's safe," Terry tells them. Then, they fly off to find their creator.

Hoshi is stunned. "They are amazing! They saved my life!" she says.

"I feel the same way as you, Hoshi," Symothy agrees.

Rong Chun, on the other hand, feels guilty. She knows that she hates them, but when all the Hybrid Stone Warriors were about to kill her and her Slug Hounds since her powers didn't work on them, they saved her and her Slug Hounds. She is glad to be alive and feels thankful for the Schnee Sextuplets for saving her and her Slug Hounds' lives.

Back with the Schnee Sextuplets, they continue to find their creator. Though, they save a lot of people and place them somewhere safe. Then, they spot their older brother, Tad. They fly over to him and Tad notices them. He is surprised to see them again since he hasn't seen them for two months because they are sent to school.

"What are you all doing here?" Tad asks them.

"We heard our creator's cries for help," Isla explains. Tad is shocked to hear that and realizes that his father is in danger.

"Tad, what's going on? And who causes the war?" Terry questions Tad.

"The Mutant Monsters, Mutant Mechanicals and Hybrid Stone Warriors are attacking! And the one who causes the war is... Lincoln Lestat," Tad explains.

Then, John comes in. "Tad! Everyone in The Eastern Caverns needs help. All the Mutant Monsters, Mutant Mechanicals and Hybrid Stone Warriors are too powerful! We cannot stop them and our slugs are unable to defeat them!" he tells Tad.

Just then, they hear the cries of Eli! They look towards Eli's cries and to their shock, Eli is held by a Hybrid Stone Warrior! The Shane cannot break free from its grasp!

"ELI!" Tad and John cry out his name. Rudy flies towards the Hybrid Stone Warrior and tries to release Eli but it is no good as its grasp will not let go of Eli. Rudy is now frustrated and let out a battle scream. He gives the Hybrid Stone Warrior a huge punch, causing it to let go of Eli. It is sent across, and then, crashes into a building! The Hybrid Stone Warrior breaks into pieces after Rudy gives it a massive punch.

We are all shocked to see that! "Man, that is one big punch by a kid!" Kord blurts out in shock when he sees that! Rudy feels shocked too and starts to stammer. "I... I didn't... mean to do that..." he stammers.

Terry then gets an idea in his mind. "Rudy, you are a genius!" Terry exclaims, which makes Rudy a bit confused.

"I am...?" Rudy asks.

"He is?" Derek questions.

"Yes! The only way to stop all the Mutant Monsters, Mutant Mechanicals, Hybrid Warriors, save The Eastern Caverns, and find Dr. Schnee is to use our powers!" Terry explains.

"That is a great idea, Terry!" Isla agrees.

"Well, we can't leave the fun to others!" Blair states.

"So, what are we waiting for? Let's save the world together!" Terry cheers.

With that, they fly around The Eastern Caverns to deal with the army. They punch and kick their way through, defeating ghoul slugs and shattering the Hybrid Stone Warriors. They, especially Rudy and Blair, even do multiple kicks and punches for better effects, all thanks to their super strength and super speed. Isla, Blair and Ashley did the same on the ground to create a hole in order to flush away a huge wave of water that is coming to flood The Eastern Caverns. Besides, they uses their laser vision to tear the Mutant Mechanicals and Hybrid Stone Warriors apart. Ashley and Derek give tight hugs to the Mutant Monsters, unintentionally breaking their bones and causing them to suffocate. Terry and Isla distract the army and defeat them when their guard is down. They also use their superhuman sight and hearing to save people who are in danger.

One by one, all the Mutant Monsters, Mutant Mechanicals and Hybrid Stone Warriors are defeated by them. All of us are amazed to see six children are able to do it! Tad comes up to his six siblings and says, "You six are awesome! You all managed to defeat all the Mutant Monsters, Mutant Mechanicals and Hybrid Stone Warriors!"

"But we still haven't found Dr. Schnee!" Rudy says.

"Where could he be?" Ashley asks in a worry tone.

"I think I know where he is," Terry points the tall town where Lincoln is.

"You think he's in there?" Derek asks and Terry firmly nods.

"Then, let's go!" Blair exclaims.

Just as the Schnee Sextuplets are about to go there, Tad stopped them. "Wait! It's too dangerous there!" he warns them.

"We don't care! We want to save our creator! Our father, Tad!" Terry defends.

With that, the Schnee Sextuplets fly towards the tower. They easily crash through Lincoln's defense doors and stand in front of Lincoln, who has Dr. Schnee in a headlock. "Not so fast, Lincoln Lestat!" they call out.

"Well... the Schnee Sextuplets have come to save their daddy..." Lincoln says mockingly as he holds Dr. Schnee's neck with his arm.

"No, children! Save yourselves!" Dr. Schnee says as he is straining.

"Sorry, Dr. Schnee!" Isla apologizes as she and her siblings fly straight to Lincoln and Dr. Schnee.

"We can take this crazy-guy down easy!" Blair exclaims confidently.

"Nothing he can do to stop us!" Ashley adds as the Schnee Sextuplets are getting closer to Lincoln and Dr. Schnee.

Lincoln suddenly twists Dr. Schnee's head further, causing him to yelp in pain. The Schnee Sextuplets gasp and stop. Hatred is written all over their eyes.

"That's better. It's good you little freaks know when you're beaten. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a set of caverns to take over. I have a world to rule! I have to seize control of an area, and force its inhabitants to follow MY way of thinking! Thanks to your creator who made the Chemical Y for me," Lincoln says with an evil smile.

He presses a button on his control panel, and the glass globes begin to spin again. Some Chemical Y spews from the machine and drains into the spheres as before. He punches a set of keys.

"Even if it means..." Lincoln uses an injection-like nozzle onto his right arm, "...TAKING EXTREME MEASURES!"

"You wouldn't!" The Schnee Sextuplets exclaim in shock and horror.

"I would!" Lincoln said as he jams a lever, and all the containers of Chemical Y pour directly into his arm! He lets out a scream, as his features bulge out in exaggerated proportions and he grows exponentially, sending him crashing through the roof of the observatory! He loses his grip on Dr. Schnee, sending him falling downwards amidst the debris, screaming!

"Dr. Schnee!" Ashley screams. Terry quickly flies and catches Dr. Schnee. While Rudy takes the brunt force of the ceiling debris as it falls down on them. Atop the remains of Lincoln's lab, the new, giant, imposing Lincoln raises his arms in triumph and yells with a deep and fearful voice.

"I AM ULTIMATE LINCOLN LESTAT THAN BEFORE!"

All of the heroes are horrified to see Lincoln is now an over-size mutant monster!

Lincoln leaps from his tower and begins to destroy The Eastern Caverns! Kord freaks out and has many questions about Lincoln. Eli tells him to save it. Tad is worried about his six siblings and his father that are in Lincoln's lab.

"We need to find them!" Tad tells us. We all head to Lincoln's tower to find Dr. Schnee and the Schnee Sextuplets.


	5. Chapter 5

While the Monstrous Lincoln destroys The Eastern Caverns, back at Lincoln's tower, we enter the lab and see the whole damage. Tad is really worried of where his father and his six siblings are. Just then, something is moving in one of the debris. Rudy lifts the debris upwards and throws it away. Then, Dr. Schnee and Rudy's five siblings come out from the hole and they are unharmed. We all rush to them and Tad gives them a hug, seeing them that they are alright.

"We have a bigger problem! Lincoln is destroying The Eastern Caverns!" Kord says.

"How are we going to stop him? He is so big and he can destroy everything!" Trixie questions. "There is no way to stop Lincoln Lestat!"

"We will stop Lincoln!" Terry and his five siblings volunteer.

"But it is too dangerous!" Tad said.

"We don't care! We wanted to make everyone of The Eastern Caverns understand our specialness, like what Khai had said before," Isla explains.

Terry added, "Well, now it's time everyone to understand! Especially, Lincoln Lestat!"

With that, Terry and his five siblings fly off, leaving trails of a rainbow when they leave. We are utterly shocked by their words that they are trying to save The Eastern Caverns from Lincoln and fight for justice! A tear is seen dropped from Dr. Schnee's left eye because he is so touched to see how his creations are willing to save everyone of The Eastern Caverns and he is very proud of them.

Meanwhile, Lincoln is destroying everything of The Eastern Caverns and just then, he suddenly receives a hard punch right in the jaw! Lincoln wonders who does that and that's when he hears a small voice saying, "Surrender now, and we'll go easy on you!"

Lincoln looks down and see the Schnee Sextuplets looking up to him with firm expression upon their faces. Lincoln kneels down, mocking them by saying, "Aww... you six little children are trying to stop me? That is so cute!"

"Try nothing!" Ashley and Derek exclaim.

"We will stop you!" Isla and Terry exclaim.

"Who are you calling cute?" Blair and Rudy ask firmly.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Lincoln laughs evilly. "Okay! Let's play!"

He throws a punch at them to crush them but the Schnee Sextuplets quickly fly away to dodge his attack. Isla gives him a punch on the chin, Blair punches his stomach, while Ashley uses a pole to hit his face!

Lincoln tries to grab them but they move too fast. Terry and Derek both hit Lincoln's ears! While Rudy punches his rear, which makes Lincoln shriek in pain and Rudy laughs at his reaction!

Lincoln suddenly stomps him using his foot, crushing him! Terry and his four siblings shout Rudy's name in horror. Lincoln then punches them away and they crash into a building!

Rudy manages to crawl out underneath Lincoln's foot and pulls an angry expression. He then punches his three toes, causing him to scream in pain and holding his foot!

Just then, Terry and his four siblings smash through the building they were in and they do a combat spinning by holding their hands and spinning while flying towards their enemy. They hit Lincoln in full force!

He is sent towards a tall building and crashes into it. It then falls and crushes him. The Schnee Sextuplets think that they have won but Lincoln ambushes them. He gives them a strong punch, sending them into different directions!

Ashley is on the ground and shake her head, trying to get rid of her headache. A huge shadow is looming over her. When Ashley looks up, she sees Lincoln about to stomp her with his foot! Ashley quickly reacts by shooting lasers from her eyes and hit his foot! He screams in pain when he feels the lasers' heat from under his foot! Then, Terry and his four siblings appear to help Ashley. They shoot laser eye beams to attack Lincoln!

Lincoln lets out a roar and claps his hands together, which creates shockwaves. The shockwaves push the Schnee Sextuplets back! They are about to hit the ground but they do a few backflips and perfectly land on their feet.

"Somebody's mad," Rudy says with a smirk. Lincoln springs forward, unleashing a barrage of black pointed thorns at the Schnee Sextuplets!

"Watch out!" Terry shouts as he and his five siblings narrowly avoid the set of spikes.

Lincoln targets Terry as he runs as fast as he can from the onslaught. Just then, Terry sees a dead end! He stops and sees all the spikes heading toward him! Terry, using his arms, protects himself by knocking all the spikes! Isla and her four siblings see him and he is really in trouble! Blair makes an idea and uses an empty truck to shield Terry! The truck absorbs all of the thorny blows.

After a few moments, the assault stops. There is silence for a moment. Terry, Derek, Rudy, Isla and Blair cautiously look up, while Ashley opens her eyes after keeping them shut in order to protect herself from the spikes.

"Do you think he's finished?" Ashley asks with a bit shaky tone in her voice.

All of the sudden, a huge shadow appears, looming over the Schnee Sextuplets! "No. But YOU are!" Lincoln breathes fire from his mouth on the Schnee Sextuplets!

Terry and his five siblings are in hands together, screaming as the fiery flames scorch them! As the attack stops, Lincoln grabs the scorched and dazed six little children in one giant hand.

"Fools! You dare to challenge me?!" Lincoln exclaims as he start to walk with the Schnee Sextuplets in his fist. "Attempt to defeat me?! Try to destroy ME?!" He starts climbing a building, like a classic King Kong fashion. Then, he reaches the very top of the building.

"The ones who hated you? Have forsaken you? Can't you see? None of them will ever understand you as I can. For we are kindred spirits, whose powers spring from the same source. So children, do not make me destroy you, for we are smarter! We are stronger! We are invincible! We have the power! We are superior to them! AND WE SHALL RULE! All we have to do is work together. Children, join me!"

At this, the Schnee Sextuplets' eyes spring open. They seem to think on this for a second, then their brows furrow as Lincoln's hand begins to shake violently with their eyes glowing blue and green. Lincoln looks concerned as their energy grows. Suddenly, they break free from his grasp in a ball of light!

"NOOOOOOO!" The Schnee Sextuplets scream as they reject his offer! They fly upwards and face Lincoln.

"We'd never join you! And it's because..." Terry flies towards Lincoln and hit him, "we are stronger!"

"Because we are invincible!" Derek hits Lincoln in the jaw!

"Because..." Rudy strikes Lincoln in the side of his face, "we have the power!"

"We have to protect them from YOU!" The Schnee Sextuplets exclaim all together as they attack Lincoln by giving him punches and kicks!

"It's you who is to be feared!" Isla punches Lincoln in the side of his face!

"Cause you ARE a monster!" Ashley hits Lincoln's head!

"You ARE evil!" Blair hits his fangs and some of them come off!

The Schnee Sextuplets then fly towards Lincoln to finish him off! "And you are..." Suddenly they stop in front of him, "it!" Terry and his five siblings push Lincoln gently.

This final push knocks Lincoln off balance, and flailing with one arm, the tower he is grasping with the other breaks apart, sending the Monstrous Lincoln towards the ground!

"CUUUUUUUUUURSEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSS!" He screams.

At this point, Dr. Schnee jumps into the scene. He is on the ground alone, holding a large beaker of black liquid that is labeled Antidote Y.

"Children, children, where are you? We should try and stop Lincoln and I know how! I whipped up an antidote to Chemical Y! It will do away with his powers! Children! Children! Child-" Dr. Schnee looks upwards and see the falling Lincoln coming towards him!

"DR. SCHNEE!" The Schnee Sextuplets exclaim and rapidly swoop to save their creator!

The beaker of Antidote Y is left behind, and breaks open on the ground right as the Monstrous Lincoln drops on top of it. The liquid issues outward from the impact, steam emanating from his body, which begins to shrink and spark, until it returns to its original size at the center of the pool. The now-normal sized Lincoln groans in pain and exhaustion.

After defeating Lincoln and returning him back to normal, Dr. Schnee gives the Schnee Sextuplets a hug. "Oh, children! I am so proud of you all for saving everyone's lives! And I love you all!" he says.

Then, the heroes, including me, appear the scene and rush over to Dr. Schnee and the Schnee Sextuplets. Tad gives his beloved six siblings a big hug. "I am very proud of you six for saving The Eastern Caverns. I love you all so much!" he says.

"We love you too!" The Schnee Sextuplets say all together.

"And we're really sorry," Terry says in a sad tone.

"We messed up really bad," Rudy sadly adds.

"But... we're ready," Derek quietly says.

The Schnee Sextuplets hunch over the pool of liquid surrounding the prostate Lincoln.

"Ready?" Dr. Schnee is confused.

"To take the Antidote Y to get rid of our powers," Isla explains.

"If it wasn't for them, none of this would have happened," Ashley sadly says.

"Besides, maybe everyone would like us more if we were just normal little children," Blair adds. Their words shock us!

The Schnee Sextuplets are about to take the Antidote Y to erase their powers for good, believing that the People of The Eastern Caverns will like them more if they were normal six little children.

All of the sudden, Hoshi comes in and stops them. The Schnee Sextuplets are surprised! "You are all amazing and you all saved everyone in The Eastern Caverns!" she says.

Then, Symothy comes in too. "Thank you for helping everyone from Lincoln and his armies," he thanks them.

"You're welcome," Terry replies to them, "but still, the People of The Eastern Caverns do not accept us due to our powers... after what we've done to The Eastern Caverns due to a game of tag."

The Schnee Sextuplet are, again, about to take the Antidote Y to erase their powers forever. When suddenly, the People of The Eastern Caverns call out to them, "NOOOOOOOOO!"

The Schnee Sextuplets are surprise to see all the People of The Eastern Caverns have gathered around, forming a large heart. Terry and his five siblings are confused and they don't understand why.

Then, Drucilla comes up to them. "Everyone in The Eastern Caverns have denied your decision and wanted to apologize for misjudging you all," she tells them.

Her uncle comes up too and says, "Everyone is very delighted of your heroic deeds." The People of The Eastern Caverns cheer.

"You kids are AWESOME!" Swick shouts.

"Amazing!" Holt exclaims.

"You rock!" Sleade yells.

"Fantastic!" A woman exclaims.

"Wonderful!" A man exclaims too.

The Schnee Sextuplets are stunned to see all of the People of The Eastern Caverns have finally accepted them! Because of their heroic deeds for saving their lives from Joon and his armies. Terry and his siblings are so happy that everyone has truly accepted them and their powers.

Then, Rong Chun comes up to them. "I guess that she still hates us and keeps calling us as monsters," Rudy guesses.

"No, I have changed my mind now. I was wrong about you six and I wanted to say sorry for misjudging you all. I am extremely grateful for saving everyone's lives and mine too," Rong Chun apologizes.

The Schnee Sextuplets are surprised by her words, along with all of us. "I think I will not be forgiven after I have said all those awful words to the Schnee Sextuplets. I am sure that Empress Megumi will punish me..." Rong Chun mutters.

"It is okay. I will not punish you because you really forgive the Schnee Sextuplets, and the Schnee Sextuplets forgive you too," Megumi answers.

Terry and his five siblings all hug her and Rong Chun is surprised but hugs them back motherly. Her personality and life has changed finally. Rong Chun said, "I remember Khai's words: when children were born or created are the sign of specialness. Give them a little more time to understand them and their powers. And... it really is true. I am so sorry..."

"It is okay. We really forgive you," Ashley replies.

"We are indeed special," Blair adds. The People of The Eastern Caverns cheer loudly for the Schnee Sextuplets for saving the day.

* * *

The Eastern Caverns is once again restored with its own beauty thanks to Jie and Jia, who both use their Restoration power. Though, Lincoln manages to escape after he turns back to normal. Nevertheless, we believe that we will get him eventually.

In Peach Blossom Spring Cavern, many people of Slugterra gather to see the ceremony of the Schnee Sextuplets. They want to thank them for saving The Eastern Caverns from Lincoln and his armies due to their heroic deeds for saving everyone's lives from Lincoln and his armies. Megumi announces to everyone of Slugterra about the Schnee Sextuplets for saving The Eastern Caverns because of their heroic deeds. Megumi then announces the Schnee Sextuplets' very own title: The Angels of Justice. The reason for this title is that they all have purity and justice in their hearts, and they fight for everyone. Whenever there's evil forces they will always be there to fight, like they are guardian angels.

After that, Megumi gives the Schnee Sextuplets six medals as the honor for saving The Eastern Caverns from Lincoln and his armies. Everyone of Slugterra cheers for Terry and his five siblings. Tad and Dr. Schnee smile proudly to them. The Shane Gang, Khai and her team, the rest of our allies, and I do the same too. We are so proud of the Schnee Sextuplets for saving everyone's lives and The Eastern Caverns. Now the People of The Eastern Caverns finally accept them and keep their powers to fight the forces of evil.

The Schnee Sextuplets are so happy to see everyone of Slugterra truly accepts them. Tad and Dr. Schnee give them a big group hug and say, "We are very proud of you all!"

Dr. Schnee says, "You six are my perfect little children and I love you so much."

"Me too!" Tad adds.

"We love you too, Dr. Schnee and Tad!" the Schnee Sextuplets say all together.

And with that, the story ends and everyone will never forget the Schnee Sextuplets' heroic deeds. They are now called... The Angels of Justice!


End file.
